Final Froggit
Final Froggit is an enemy that appears in the CORE on Normal Mode, and the Ruins on Hard Mode. It is an advanced version of Froggit since the enemy is one of the final encounters before New Home. In Battle Appears With * Whimsalot * Astigmatism * Migospel (Hard Mode) Attacks * A wave of flies come from the top of the screen. They stop, then home in on the SOUL. * A frog jumps and pursues the SOUL. The frog can land on any edge of the screen and jump again. Strategy * To spare Final Froggit, choose the Mystify act. It will then realize it has more to learn from the world. * It can also be spared after selecting the Compliment or Threaten act, similar to Froggit. However: ** For Final Froggit, Complimenting also reduces AT, and Threatening reduces DF. These can be used strategically depending on the situation. * Sticking near the bottom of the screen allows more time to avoid the fly attack. Slowly moving the SOUL will make the attack easy to dodge. * Circling the Frog attack with the SOUL can cause the frog to never land, potentially ending the attack period after one jump. Quotes * Skip, jump. 'Neutral' * Robbit, robbit. Neutral * Creak, creak. 'Neutral' * Woof. 'Neutral' * Shudder, Shudder. 'Threaten' * Nod, nod. Compliment * (Thought-ful Croak) Mystify * (Impress-ed Croak) up to Astigmatism Flavor Text * Its future looks brighter and brighter. Check * Final Froggit was already there, waiting for you. alone * What A Nightmare! with Whimsalot and Astigmatism * Final Froggit hopped in...? during Hard Mode alone * That doesn’t seem correct. during Hard Mode with Astigmatism * Can you believe it? during Hard Mode with Whimsalot * Final Froggit stopped chasing Migospel around. during Hard Mode with Migospel * Final Froggit knows exactly why it’s here. Neutral * The battlefield is filled with the smell of mustard seed. Neutral * Final Froggit jumps ominously up and down. Neutral * You are intimidated by Final Froggit’s strength. Neutral * You are intimidated by Final Froggit’s strength. Truly. Neutral * You compliment the Final Froggit. It understood you perfectly. Its ATTACK dropped. Compliment * You threaten the Final Froggit. It understood you perfectly. Its DEFENSE dropped. Threaten * You did something mysterious. Final Froggit recognizes it has more to learn from this world. Mystify * You did something mysterious. But nothing happened. #2+ * Final Froggit seems reluctant to fight you. spare conditions * Final Froggit stands its ground. '[[HP]]' Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits * White Text - "Searching for Life's Meaning" * Yellow Text - "Giving Life Its Own Meaning" ** To achieve the yellow text, Final Froggit must be mystified, and then spared. Name "Final" refers to the fact that Final Froggit is the final form of itself, or being the evolution of Froggit itself. As one of the final enemies in the game, final can also mean it has gained wisdom, strength, and understanding during their journey as they broke through their obstacles, confusion and difficulties in Froggit's life to find its purpose. Trivia * Final Froggit is one of the monsters that was turned into an Amalgamate, specifically the Reaper Bird. * Most of Final Froggit's quotes and flavor text are reversed versions of Froggit's, such as barking rather than meowing, understanding exactly what it hears, and standing its ground at low HP rather than trying to run away. This reflects an overall theme in the CORE, where monsters who were previously weak are now stronger and better, just like the protagonist at this point of their journey. * Final Froggit's name may serve as a nod to Starman and Final Starman from the EarthBound series, considering that in both cases, the "Final" version of the enemy appears spikier than the first. ru:Финальный Фроггит es:Final Froggit fr:‎Final Froggit pl:Final Froggit Category:Enemies Category:Core Category:Hard Mode Enemies